Cartas hacia el cielo
by GriM Black-Potter
Summary: [[ORIGINAL]]by GríM BlackPotter. Lo escribí para el certament literario en mi insti...pero no lo he podido presentar asi que lo dejo a vuestra disposición...espero que tengais un minuto para echarle un vistazo es cortito y tierno...dejar rr! Gracias!


Cartas hacia el cielo

Cuando te conocí, tan solo tenía 5 años, era aun un pequeño niño asustadizo, que se escondía detrás de un contenedor de basura, viendo pasar a la gente, aterrado.

Pero en New York City, nadie se para a ver que le pasa a uno de tantos niños de la calle, aunque cuando tú me encontraste, tan solo hacía 3 días que yo estaba allí.

Mi mamá me abandonó a mi suerte, ella no tenía dinero para comer, y cada noche se iba al trabajo, dejandome acostado y susurrándome al oido que volvería pronto, con algo que haría que mi estómago dejara de sonar. Sin embargo, llegó el dia que viendose incapaz de cuidar de mi, me dejó, allí en medio de la gente, esperando que alguien se apiadase de mí y me llevase a algún lugar mejor.

Me encogí, acurrucandome contra la fría pared de ladrillos, intentando en vano que mi pequeño cuerpo no perdiera el calor que conservaba, no queriendo que ese frío me calase los huesos.

Pero entonces, alguien me llamó, acariciando mi pelo suavemente:

- ¿Te has perdido? – levanté la vista, eras un joven de pelo castaño clarito y mirada simpatica, me transmitiste una confianza enorme, después de todo era tan solo un niño que necesitaba de alguien, alguien que le cuidara:

- No, mi mamá me dijo que esperara aqui – mi voz sonó triste, sin sentido ¿me creía mis propias palabras?

- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas esperandola?

- No lo se – mi mirada se aguó, me eché a llorar – ...q-quiero ver...a mi mamá... – gimoteé. Pero entonces, tus brazos me abrazaron, noté una calidez que no recordaba haber sentido nunca, me acunaste suavemente, calmando mis lágrimas:

- No llores pequeño, todo va a estar bien ahora...si tu mamá te dejó no es porque no te quisiera, intentaremos buscarla más tarde ¿vale? – asentí, cansado apoyé mi cabeza en tu pecho, absorbiendo el calor que desprendia tu cuerpo. Pero, nunca más vi a mi mamá, cuando un mes después dimos con ella, me explicaste que se había ido al cielo, que estaba muy muy lejos, y que ahora podría descansar y que cuidaría de mi desde allá arriba.

Pero, pequeño de mi, no entendia porque no iba a volver, deseaba estar con ella, y apenas te conocía lo suficiente.

Poco a poco fuí creciendo y entendí todo, me costó tiempo acostumbrarme a ti, a tu casa, tus costumbres, que me abrazaras de repende, o que vinieras a darme un beso de buenas noches en la frente y a acariciarme cariñosamente la espalda por las mañanas.

Pero, el roce hace el cariño, y he llegado a quererte más de lo que nunca he querido a nadie, tener a alguien ahí, para que te explique las experiencias nuevas de la vida, mi primera noche de tormenta, en la cual acudí corriendo en tu busca, o cuando cambié mi primer diente, mis primero amigos, mis primeros profesores, mi primer día en la escuela secundaria, la primera vez que me metí en una pelea en el colegio, mi primer 10 en un exámen, mi primera chica... y ahora que estoy en plena adolescencia, y mi caracter esta tornandose más el de un hombre, se que te chillo a menudo, discutimos e incluso a veces has llegado a darme una buena bofetada, pero ahora meditándolo un poco, creo que me he merecido muchísimas más de las que recibí, y tu, mi querido Matthew, tu, no te mereces ninguna de mis broncas, no mereces que descargue en ti ninguno de mis enfados ni mis fustraciones, porque sé que cuando llego a casa mosqueado del curro, o cuando el profe me ha fastidiado más de la cuenta, lo que suelo hacer es estallar a la mínima.

Así que he decidido escribirte esta carta, estas líneas, que sin duda son insuficientes para agradecerte todo lo que te debo, lo bueno que has sido conmigo y lo mucho que has echo por mi, porque sin tí no habria llegado a nada, porque te lo debo TODO.

Porque eres de lejos, el mejor padre que nadie podría desear, quiero que sepas que te quiero, que te amo, que no habrá persona en el mundo más orgullosa de su viejo que yo. Y que nunca, nunca, jamás, cambiaría nada de lo que he vivido a tu lado.

Y que ahora que se que te vas, que veo día tras dia, como tu luz se apaga, y como me voy a quedar solo de nuevo, ahora quiero que sepas que no debes sufrir por mi, me has enseñado a espabilarme solo, me explicaste con todo detalle como vivir la vida al maximo cada día, sin desperdiciar un solo momento. Y lo último que quiero en el mundo es que pienses que me abandonas, no lo haces, Matt, tan solo te vas a ir al cielo, donde está mi mamá, donde vas a ser feliz y a cuidarme por siempre, donde por fin tu dolor se va a calmar y vas a poder estar sano y ser feliz, y vigilarme desde allá arriba, ver como crio a mis hijos igual que tu me cuidaste, aunque seguro que no soy como tu, nunca, nadie podrá compararte.

Adiós querido amigo, muchísimas gracias por todo.

Te Quiere.

James.

**GríM Black**


End file.
